Disk handling systems typically move a single disk between a stack of disks and a workstation. Such systems are particularly useful for handling memory storage disks such as CD's, DVD's and the like. Common memory storage disk handling systems include data writers, label printers, or both.
Some disk handling systems employ robotic arms to handle the disks. Others rely upon a gantry, or double gantry system. Many systems slide disks from the top of a stack, or robotically lift disks from the top of the stack. Sliding disks from a stack may scratch the surface of the disk. Robotically lifting the disks from the stack may prevent scratches when the robot functions properly.
One drawback to robotic arms and gantry systems is that they have moving parts, which wear. Wear can ultimately can cause system misalignment and failure of a gantry or robotic arm over time. Accordingly, the known robotic arm and gantry systems should be carefully maintained.
While the typical memory storage device systems are effective, users may desire more throughput, i.e. an increase in the number of disks handled per hour, and less maintenance. Accordingly, what is desired is a reliable way of increasing the throughput of a typical disk handling system. What is also desired is a low-maintenance memory storage device handling system.